


Bring Her Fine Words

by honeymink



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/pseuds/honeymink
Summary: The book was wrapped in brown paper, its edges pierced through so one could see the gilt edging and soft blue leather.





	Bring Her Fine Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



It wasn't an extermination guide. The book sat on the table between the two women. It was wrapped in brown paper, its edges pierced through so one could see the gilt edging and soft blue leather binding.

"Well, Miss Goldstein, I am not your personal Owl Postal Delivery but given the service you and Mr. Scamander have rendered the magical community, I will let this one slide."

An elegant polished desk laid out with a solid bronze ink pot. It was always tidy, papers neatly docketed. Madam Picquery sat in front of it in a velvet-cushioned chair, wearing a black silk turban with a gold Horned Serpent brooch.

"I suppose," Tina swallowed nervously, "you never came across Mr. Scamander in London."

"This wasn't a vacation, Goldstein. We handed the prisoner Grindelwald over to the British Ministry of Magic and shortly after my arrival I rang up Dumbledore."

A heavy pause hovered in the air, almost stretching into something uncomfortable. Madam Picquery sipped her coffee. Three lumps of sugar.

"It was he who gave me the package," she explained and yet explained nothing at all.

Tina nodded and picked it up with great care. She was unaccustomed to receiving presents. And she had not heard from Newt in quite a while. With immense effort, Tina forced herself not to remember his last words to her before boarding the ship... that he would someday deliver his book in person. Both a great promise and such a vague memory now.

In the absence of actual news, it was easy to let her mind wander: Had he found a medicinal use for Runespoor venom? Was he collecting the silver dung of Mooncalves? Or searching for Ashwinder eggs in dark secluded spots? She did not dare think about Leta Lestrange. 

*  


"That you, Tina? Are you alone?"

So much for stealth. Perhaps if she studied Newt's encyclopaedia more thoroughly.

"Yes, Mrs. Esposito," she sighed. "I'm always alone, Mrs. Esposito."

And so she was. Tina hadn't seen Queenie since this morning and evidently, she had not returned from MACUSA headquarters or whatever errand she had wanted to run after work. But there were strudel and cocoa in the kitchen, and a list of what they wanted to prepare for Purim. It was their favourite holiday after all. Tina tapped the kettle with her wand and a blast of steam issued from the spout. Water magically poured into the mug and a spoon stirred the cocoa mixture. 

The moon was so bright one could read a book by it.

Sitting down on the sofa, Tina decided to wait for her sister so they could unwrap the book together. Then she would read it to Queenie like Lisbeth Scintillia's "Cassandra and her Cat Gustavus" back at Ilvermorny when they had hidden in an abandoned alcove in one of the turrets. _Warm words, fine words, deep words._ Queenie would say, they were like the scent of a flower in the night that one could not see. Tina smiled at the thought. Always more practical, she only wished they would remember November's adventure together once they read about the creatures again.

"Alomohora," she finally heard Queenie whisper and the soft tap of her sister's wand on the lock. 

Tina couldn't deny that she had been impatient.

 

**~Fin~**

  



End file.
